1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera apparatus having a so-called auto-framing function, a recording medium in which a camera apparatus control program is recorded, and a method for controlling the camera apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cameras having the so-called auto-framing function have been put into a practical use. This camera displays a through image and displays a trimming frame showing an image-capture range on the through image. This camera also detects the motion of a target image (target subject) in the through image and changes, in accordance with the motion of this detected motion, a position at which a trimming frame is displayed. When a photographing instruction is given, the camera cuts the image in the trimming frame to record the image. This allows, even when the target image moves, the trimming image accommodating the target image to be imaged and recorded (e.g., see Japanese Patent No. 3750499).
However, in the above-described auto-framing function, the position at which the trimming frame is displayed is controlled in accordance with the motion of the target image in the through image (i.e., the motion vector of the target image on a two-dimensional coordinate). Thus, when the subject as the target image moves in a front-and-rear direction, the trimming frame cannot be proportionally controlled. This may cause a case where the subject approaches the camera to cause the target image in the through image to be larger than the trimming frame, thus preventing the trimming image accommodating a desired subject from being imaged or recorded.
This problem of a mismatch between a target image and a frame is not limited to the trimming frame showing an imaging/recording range. This problem is also caused in an Auto Focus (AF) measurement frame showing the range in which the brightness of a subject subjected to Automatic Exposure (AE) is measured and an AF measurement frame showing a range in which the contrast of a subject subjected to AF is measured.